ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Ferdinand II segments
Now, I haven't exactly thought up of a full script or story for my own sequel version to the movie, Ferdinand but I have been thinking of a few segments in a hope-to-be-produced sequel(s). Here goes: 1)Sometime after Tres' unexpected return in the movie credits, scenes include the origin of his "death" in a flashback at some point in the story. 2)The story probably revolves over Ferdinand and the gang (mostly the bulls) (possibly looking for love in their lives; especially Ferdinand) 3)A small traveling circus show owned by a cruel ringmaster featuring 6 beautiful "singing and dancing" cows as the main attraction arrives in town; named: Elena, Valentina, Julieta, Zoe, Emily, and Catalina. While the humans watch the show in their seats, Ferdinand and the gang, obviously smitten by the lovely vachas, watch from a fence on a hill as they perform Timoteij's Kom; accompanied by Lupe, the hedgehogs, and the bunny while Paco stays to guard the farm. Though they seem to be lip-syncing to the audience, the bulls can tell and actually hear the cows singing with such beautiful voices. They, including Valiente now, start dancing to the music as well. At one point, Guapo and Bones try to reach for them until they are stopped and somewhat reprimanded by the rest of the guys. 4)At some point, Ferdinand and the gang meet the cows after listening to them sing a rendition of Nick Jonas' song, "Home" in their own free period when they don't have to perform. Later on, go on a rescue mission to save them from the clutches of their cruel owner. At one point, Valentina loses part of her left horn due to her owner's latest mistreatment and abuse with a whip. Like Valiente, she intends to stay and face and put up with the consequences rather than to taste freedom until Valiente explains to her why she doesn't deserve such treatment in her life and reveals to her how he lost most of his own right horn justly; given his past actions and behaviour, while confessing his love for her no matter what as well. But like him, Valentina chooses to stay and Valiente respects that until moments later, she comes to her senses and joins everyone in their escape before being stopped by the villain. 5)In the end, after the villain's been arrested, the cows are brought on the farm by the police where they live and share a close romance with the bulls. 6)A year later, each couple has had their own number of calves: Ferdinand has fraternal twins (a boy named Rafael nicknamed Raf in honor and memory of Ferdinand's late father and a girl named Rosita derived from the flower species, Roses since Ferdinand loves flowers) with Elena, Valiente a boy named Valiente Jr. nicknamed VJ with Valentina, Guapo a boy named Guillermo with Julieta, Bones triplets (girls named Isabella, Daniela, and Gabriela) with Zoe, Angus a boy named Colin with Emily, and Maquina a boy as well named Mateo with Catalina. 7)During such time, Raf and VJ are playing a game of headbutt while Rosita watches with her mom as she says: "Boys can be so immature." Mom replies: "Honey, boys ARE immature."(sees Ferd and Val intervening in the fight to tell them to go easy and all) "Of course, your daddy was never really that immature when he was their ages." 8)Bones with his triplets crying with joy while saying: "Oh, my little baby girls..." 9)Angus teaching Colin how to dance and saying: "That's it, lad. Now you're getting it. Just a little higher. (succeeds) That's it! Stick to it, son and someday, you'll be a finer dancer than your old man and his friends ever were." as Lupe plays the bagpipes. 10)Maquina and Guapo's sons playing "Catch the Bunny" (first one who catches the Bunny poking his head out of one of the 3 holes wins) Maq's son wins but Guap's son takes no offense and enjoys playing with the hedgehogs the rest of the way. Another version of the sequel would include a few of those scenes but with a few twists at the beginning: 20 years since the movie have passed, Nina is all grown-up and has finally graduated school and college, her dad is old but is on the verge of dying of natural causes, the bulls are little older, mature, and wiser, and soon, Nina opens a breeding ranch on her own farm for the bulls while still keeping up with the family flower business as well. A year later, more bulls and friends are brought to the ranch for some breeding program and stuff. Well, that's all I can think of for now. Enjoy. ;) Category:Blog posts